The purpose of the present application is to seek funding for a renewal of the GCRC at Case Western Reserve University School of Medicine. The main GCRC is located at University Hospitals with a satellite center at MetroHealth Medical Center. In total, the GCRC serves 79 principal investigators from 11 departments and contains 112 protocols. Eleven Decisions of Medicine and four from Pediatrics use the Center. The major areas of research are: 1. Biochemical Abnormalities in Human Hypertension 2. Carbohydrate and Protein Metabolism in Pregnancy. 3. Factors influencing Feto-placenta Growth and Development 4. Pathogenesis of Airway Responses in Asthmatics 5. Biochemical and Molecular Enhancement of Cancer Chemotherapy 6. Protein Metabolism in Nutrition in Cirrhosis 7. Electronic Restoration of Hand Movements in Spinal Cord Injured Patients 8. Development Strategies for the Control of Nutritional Diseases with Ketotic Therapy